1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotating electrical machine connection component used to supply multi-phase currents having different phases to windings of a stator of a rotating electrical machine, and a method of manufacturing the rotating electrical machine connection component.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rotating electrical machine is mounted as a drive source on electric cars and so-called hybrid vehicles. A rotating electrical machine has a rotor with a permanent magnet fixed to a circumferential surface and a stator composed of an annular core surrounding the rotor and windings wound thereon. The rotating electrical machine may be provided with a terminal block which is arranged in the vicinity thereof and through which multi-phase currents are supplied to the windings of the stator via a connection component (see e.g., JP-A-2011-259654).
The rotating electrical machine described in JP-A-2011-259654 is a three-phase motor configured that three-phase currents of U-, V- and W-phases are supplied to windings of the stator. The terminal block is connected to the phase windings by a connection component having three power lines corresponding to the respective phases.
The three power lines are fixed to each other by a bar-shaped fixing member which is curved along a circumferential direction of the stator. Three through-holes extending in a radial direction of the stator are formed in the fixing member, and straight portions of the power lines are respectively inserted into the through-holes.